


Coincidence

by Whiterose (Heekki26)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heekki26/pseuds/Whiterose
Summary: Apakah kau percaya dengan yang namanya kebetulan?Menurutku, tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini.Yang ada hanyalah…..Takdir.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Coincidence

.

.

.

Hyunjin menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan meja. Memandang keluar dari dalam jendela café Ia bisa melihat orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang dengan payung di tangan mereka, atau beberapa yang tidak membawa payung dan menerima takdir jika pakaiannya harus basah karena hujan. Ia menyesap Cappucino panasnya, sedikit mendesah puas karena espresso dan susunya terasa begitu pas. Setelah meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, ia tersenyum mengingat hari ini ia tak perlu datang ke kampus karena semua kelas hari itu dibatalkan karena ada rapat mendadak untuk para dosen. Sejak datang ke café ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia memutuskan tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya. Tidak ada yang akan mengganggunya dan ia bisa membaca buku dengan tenang di sini sambil menikmati Cappucino favoritnya.

Semuanya terasa sama seperti biasa. Ia hendak membuka novel Harry Potter-nya sebelum akhirnya seorang gadis berambut panjang kecokelatan menarik kursi di depannya lalu duduk di kursi tersebut. Hyunjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahnya lalu menaruh tasnya di atas meja. Hyunjin semakin bingung dengan gadis yang tak ia kenal ini.

_Apa yang gadis ini lakukan?_

“Maaf aku terlambat.” Gadis itu meminta maaf sambil melepaskan cardigan biru mudanya yang sedikit basah karena hujan lalu menaruhnya di kursi. “Aku sedikit tersesat dan hujan semakin mempersulit jalanku ke sini. Tapi…” Ia terkikik pelan karena merasa malu. “Tapi aku sudah di sini sekarang.”

Hyunjin benar-benar merasa bingung. Ia menaruh bukunya di atas meja. Wajahnya benar-benar penuh dengan tanda tanya. Ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun gadis di depannya itu kembali berbicara.

“Kau tahu, aku belum pernah melakukan kencan buta seperti ini sebelumnya.” Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum malu. “Tapi setelah aku mendengar cerita tentangmu aku merasa sangat tertarik. Dan di sinilah aku.”

Hyunjin menatap gadis di depannya masih dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon dari Hyunjin, gadis itu menatapnya dengan aneh. “Heejin. Namaku adalah Heejin.” Ucapnya. Ia menunjuk ke arah Hyunjin. “Apa kau benar-benar lupa dengan siapa kau akan bertemu, Hwang Hyunjin?”

“Kim.” Ralat Hyunjin dan ia bisa melihat wajah gadis di depannya itu berubah menjadi kebingungan. “Namaku adalah Kim Hyunjin.”

Kali ini Heejin lah yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Jungeun bilang namamu adalah Hwang Hyunjin.”

_Who the hell is Jungeun?!_

Dan secara tiba-tiba Hyunjin bisa mendengar gadis di depannya itu terkikik pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Hyunjin menghembuskan napasnya yang sempat tertahan beberapa detik, ia mengira jika gadis di depannya ini sudah menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. Gadis itu duduk di kursi yang salah, tidak sepenuhnya salah karena satu-satunya kursi yang terisi hanya kursi di mana Hyunjin duduk. Hyunjin masih bisa melihat gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar Hyunjin menatap gadis itu dan ia melihat betapa gembul pipinya dan membuatnya ingin sekali menyentuhnya.

“Awalnya aku kira aku harus bertemu dengan seorang lelaki.” Hyunjin masih terdiam mendengarkan gadis itu sambil terus menatap matanya yang terlihat begitu memikat. “Mungkin aku salah mendengar namamu atau mungkin Jungeun yang salah menyebut namamu.” 

Hyunjin berdeham, ia mengatur posisi duduknya yang sejak tadi memang aneh karena badannya condong ke depan dengan kedua sikunya menempel pada meja. Ia ingin sekali memberitahu gadis di depannya ini jika ia bukanlah orang yang harusnya bertemu dengannya. Bahwa gadis itu sudah salah menarik kursi. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan gadis itu duduk di depannya. Gadis bernama Heejin ini begitu menggemaskan. Senyumnya begitu membuatnya terpana dan matanya benar-benar membuatnya terperangkap. Ia tidak merasa keberatan jika ia harus duduk di depan gadis ini sepanjang hari jika ia bisa.

Seorang pelayan datang dan menyadari ‘teman’ yang duduk di depan Hyunjin. “Selamat datang di Moon Café.” pelayan itu tersenyum ramah. “Ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

Hyunjin dan Heejin sempat saling tatap sebentar. Hyunjin yang masih bertarung di dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk mengatakan kebenaran atau melanjutkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, Tanpa sadar ia menyentakkan rahangnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengucapkan “Cappucino di sini benar-benar enak.” Ia Sedikit menyeringai saat mengucapkannya. “Kau harus mencobanya.”

Heejin tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah pelayan. “Sepertinya Aku akan pesan itu saja.”

Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka.

“Jadi, Heejin.” Ucap Hyunjin setelah kedua kalinya berdeham. “ _Tell me about yourself_.”

“Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?” Heejin tersenyum lembut.

Mendengar jawaban Heejin, Hyunjin menyeringai. “ _Everything about you_.”

.

.

.

“Aku tak percaya jika kita kuliah di kampus yang sama dan tidak pernah bertemu satu sama lain!” ucap Heejin dengan penuh perasaan tak percaya. Ia menyesap Cappucino-nya lalu meletakkan cangkirnya kembali di atas meja.

Hyunjin benar-benar merasa tersihir oleh gadis di depannya ini, ia bahkan tanpa sadar memandangi setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu. “Aku pasti akan mengingatmu jika aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya.” Ucap Hyunjin jujur.

Pipi Heejin bersemu merah setelah mendengar ucapan dari Hyunjin. Dan Hyunjin merasa puas karena telah membuat Heejin tersipu malu.

“Aku juga.” Balas Heejin pelan.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat sebelum dering dari ponsel Heejin membuat mereka harus menghentikan adegan saling tatap itu. Heejin meminta maaf kepada Hyunjin, namun Hyunjin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mempersilakan Heejin untuk melihat ponselnya.

“Jungeun mungkin ingin tahu bagaimana ‘kencan’ ini berlangsung.” Ucapnya sambil sekali lagi tersenyum ke arah Hyunjin. Jemarinya menyentuh notifikasi Line yang baru saja masuk. “Aku harus berterima kasih padanya.”

Hyunjin merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat Heejin membuka pesan di ponselnya. Ia menahan napasnya dan hendak menahan Heejin untuk membuka pesan itu. “Hey, Heejin, sebelum kau membaca pesan itu….”

Heejin mengerutkan keningnya dan merasa bingung dengan pesan yang ia terima dari Jungeun.

**_“Hyunjin baru saja mengirimkan pesan padaku jika ia tidak bisa datang. Apa ia sudah memberitahumu? Jika belum, maka aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu karena ia sudah membuatmu menunggu dan akhirnya tidak datang. Aku berjanji aku akan memukul wajahnya saat aku melihatnya di kelas.”_ **

Ia menoleh ke arah Hyunjin, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kebingungan.

“Oke.. Jadi..” Hyunjin kembali berdeham. “Seperti yang baru saja kau ketahui… Aku bukanlah pasangan kencan butamu hari ini.”

“Yeah…. Aku baru saja mengetahui itu.” balas Heejin, perlahan ia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. “Tunggu… Tapi namamu benar-benar Hyunjin? Bisakah kau jelaskan semua ini?”

Hyunjin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya lalu berdeham. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya.

“Kau… Kau terlihat begitu antusias soal kencan buta itu dan aku tidak mau menghancurkan ekspektasimu.” Ia mengangkat bahunya pelan. “Dan kebetulan sekali namaku memang benar Hyunjin. Apa kau perlu melihat kartu tanda pengenalku?” Hyunjin mengambil dompet dari tasnya dan menaruh kartu tanda pengenalnya di atas meja.

Heejin menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil meraih kartu tersebut.

Percakapan mereka sebelumnya berjalan begitu mulus. Mereka tertawa bersama. Mereka saling menggoda. Dan mereka membicarakan tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah kuliah. Mereka benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran satu sama lainnya.

“Dan kupikir kau begitu menggemaskan.” Lanjut Hyunjin. “Aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengenalmu lebih dalam.”

Wajah bingung Heejin berubah secara perlahan, digantikan dengan wajah yang tersipu malu dibalut senyum lembut di bibirnya.

“Jika aku boleh jujur. Aku senang karena aku secara tidak sengaja duduk di kursi ini dan berkenalan denganmu.” Jujur Heejin, ia meraih tangan Hyunjin dan menggenggamnya pelan dan dengan senang hati Hyunjin membalas genggaman tangannya. “Jadi, Kapan kau akan mengajakku berkencan secara _official_?”

Mereka kembali saling menatap, tenggelam dalam dunia yang baru saja mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Siapa yang akan menyangka jika mereka akan bertemu di tempat dan waktu yang benar-benar tak pernah mereka duga?

Tak seorangpun yang tahu bagaimana takdir akan membawamu. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak dengan siapa mereka akan jatuh cinta.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Fiuhhh… Dari kemarin dengerin lagunya Dreamcatcher - Jazz Bar terus dan kepikiran buat fluffy fic 2Jin. And here it is… :)
> 
> -Whiterose-


End file.
